


Drink, Drink, Drink.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Begging, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)





	Drink, Drink, Drink.

"Are you coming tonight?" Rhett heard a soft, gentle voice ask, it was Stevie.

He turned and gave her a soft smile before shaking his head and speaking "My back has been playing up, I'll probably just go home. I think Link is still going though.". Stevie smiled and nodded before walking out of his office.

He sighed and looked at the time. It wasn't time to leave yet. He was so exhausted he just wanted to go home.

Link walked in quietly and shut the door. He stood crossed arms and stared at Rhett until he stopped typing and looked up. Rhett sighed "What?".

Link walked closer to Rhett and looked down at him before asking "Are you really not coming tonight?". Rhett nodded and stood to hug the smaller man.

Link pushed his chest slightly and grunted "But I don't want to go without you...".

Rhett smiled and kissed him softly on the forehead before chuckling "I'll be at home, baby. I ain't going anywhere.". Link sighed and walked over to his desk, he sat and began to work without saying another word. Rhett noticed the sulking tone of his partner and stood to drape his arms over his shoulders. Link grunted and tried to move away but he was trapped.

Rhett softly whispered "Don't be like that. Just go have fun, baby.". Link spun around and nodded.

Rhett sighed and sat back down. There was an awkward tension for the next two hours as they worked in near silence.

Stevie lightly knocked on the door and opened it to smile at Link. He stood and began to walk out of the door but was stopped by a strong hand around his wrist. Link almost fell back and pulled his arm, but it didn't work. Stevie stared at the two men and spoke "We'll be in the car.".

Link nodded before shutting the door and staring at Rhett. He was dragged to the taller body. Rhett harshly spoke "Stop it, Link.". He sighed and tried to pull away again but it didn't work.

Link grunted "You never come to things like this anymore..".

Rhett sighed and whispered "My back just hurts, baby."

Link scoffed "That's what you always say.". The grip around his wrist tightened making him grunt as he attempted to pull away but it was pointless.

There was a loud horn outside causing Link to grunt "I need to go.". Rhett let out a low growl before wrapping both arms around Link. His expression softened before he softly spoke "I'm sorry. I just don't want to drink tonight. I'll be up when you get home, okay?".

The smaller man nodded and hugged back before sighing and walking out to leave. Rhett watched the car pull away and packed his things to go out. He drove home and ordered takeaway before watching a documentary.

Link on the other hand had arrived at a bar with Stevie, Alex, Mike, Eddie and Jen. It wasn't the whole crew but it felt like enough people. He sighed as the drinks began to role in. Stevie softly spoke "What's wrong?". Link shrugged before downing his drink.

It was a good distraction to leave to get another drink, anything to avoid getting emotional, the whole day had been stressful and it had got to him a bit too much.

Stevie noticed him stood at the bar taking a shot by himself before he sat back down at the table with his work friends, with a pint. He wanted to get as drunk as possible. Soon they started telling work stories. Link giggled through most of them except for ones that mentioned Rhett, at some points he would even leave the table, usually to get another drink, but not so subtly earning a glare every time from Stevie but he ignored it.

They had been drinking for a while and were all fairly drunk when they decided to go to a different bar.

On the way Stevie had to help Link walk straight. The cool outside air hit him hard and he felt ten times drunker than before. He giggled down the street and ignored the constant questions about Rhett earning more questions, that went ignored.

He stumbled into the next bar smiling and sat at the nearest table. Stevie noticed him slightly dropping off to sleep and whispered softly to Eddie, who had decided not to drink and instead be the designated driver, "Maybe you should take him home.".

They watched as Link woke himself up and bought three shots for himself. He downed all three causing the two to nod to each other. Eddie sighed and walked over.

A gentle hand shocked Link, he smiled at Eddie, who softly spoke "How about we get you home?". Link frowned and looked at the others who all spoke "Yeah we better be off too.". Link sighed, they had only been out for a little over an hour but he nodded before trying to stand on his own.

Eddie stared at Stevie and put a hand carefully around his boss. They stumbled to his car after saying goodbye to Jen, Mike and Alex. Stevie was dragged into helping him home. The others were nowhere near as drunk as Link was.

The whole drive back to his house, he was giggling and swaying. It was luckily a short drive home and Stevie got out to help him to the door. She opened the passenger door and helped Link to his front door. She rang the doorbell and smiled at Link.

The door slowly opened and Link stumbled past his tall partner. Rhett watched him stumble towards the stairs, he turned to Stevie and whispered "Oh my god, what happened?". Stevie shrugged and whispered "He drank a lot, see you Monday.". She left quickly, hoping to avoid any argument between the two, and Rhett slowly closed the door. He stared at Link giggling on the stairs.

He sighed and gently slid his arms under the smaller mans knees and arms. He carefully carried him upstairs and placed him in bed.

He was almost asleep when Rhett returned with the washing up bowl and a glass of water. He sighed and tried to take the skinny jeans off. Link began to giggle again "I knew you couldn't resist.". Rhett sighed as Link bit his lip.

The jeans finally came off and Rhett dropped the joggers he had on and moved to his side of the bed.

He turned the lights off but soon felt an arm wrap around him. Link whined "Rhett, I'm horny, c'mon.". Rhett scrunched his face at the smell of alcohol and ignored the soft whines coming from behind him. Link moved his hand down slowly, he bit his lip as he began to stroke Rhett through the thin boxers that he was wearing.

He sighed and sat up leaving Link looking innocently up. The lights were on within seconds and too bright for Link, who covered his face. Rhett groaned "We are not doing this, Link.".

Link whined and moved closer to Rhett, he looked up and moaned "But, babe, Linky needs you.". Rhett sighed and looked at the smaller man. He knelt up and quickly took his shirt off before begging "Pleeaase.". He was ignored but he wasn't giving up. He softly kissed his partners chest before whining "Please, baby. I need you. Please.". The taller man rolled his eyes and sat against the headboard.

Link bit his lip before sitting on his partners lap. Link whined "I'm not that drunk anyway.". Rhett let out a laugh earning a hit on his chest. Link began to roll his hips and rubbed his torso, trying to put on a show but being too drunk to.

He slowly moved his hips in circles feeling Rhetts dick becoming slowly harder. He let out soft whimpers as he grabbed Rhetts shoulders. He softly whimpered "I need you inside me.".

Rhett noticed the desperation in his voice and lent over to get lube out of the drawer. He quickly coated two fingers and moved Links boxers down as much as he could, he knelt up so that the boxers were around his ankles. Link whined as he felt the two slick fingers push into him, it was a bit of a stretch but felt so good. He moved in small circles making sure to prepare Link properly without taking too much time.

Link soon whined "I'm ready." and with that Rhett pulled himself free from the tight boxers. He coated himself before Link slowly sank down onto him with a moan. He gripped tighter at the shoulders as he rocked himself.

Rhett watched happily as Link rode him slowly. He soon moved with more need as he weaved a gentle hand through the dirty blonde hair and pulled. Rhett let out a soft groan.  
Link was close, he needed release so bad. He forcefully pushed Rhetts head to his neck waiting for a soft bite. He was met with strong teeth almost breaking the skin making him scream loudly.

Rhett smirked against the skin as Links movements began to stutter.

He moaned loudly and grabbed Rhetts shoulders before panting "Shit, I'm gonna cum, Rhett.". He jumped slightly as Rhett grabbed him tightly. Link gasped and thrusted into the fist as well as forcing his hips down, it was becoming too much and he came with a moan.

Rhett smiled at Link as his face contorted. Link rested against Rhetts chest. He gently grabbed his hips and lifted his body enough to thrust into him. He had debated just leaving it but he knew he needed release too.

He thrusted quickly earning moans and whines from the smaller man. Rhett quickly reached the edge and carefully pulled Link off of him.

He rolled onto his back on top of his boxers and whined as he felt Rhetts seed slowly trickle out. Rhett whispered "You ready to sleep now?". Link smiled and nodded. Rhett turned the lights off and began to drift off but was shook awake before he heard loud footsteps to the bathroom.

He sat up and saw the light on so walked over to the conjoined bathroom. Link was hunched over the toilet. Rhett sat next to him and gently rubbed his back. Link sat back after he threw up and lent against Rhett. He softly spoke "I'm sorry for being mad earlier.". Rhett smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Link smiled and whined before he jumped back to the toilet. Rhett sat patiently and rubbed the heaving back before Link sat back and whispered "I think I'm okay now.".

They walked back to bed and Link downed the glass of water. He sighed and led back down. He was passed out in seconds allowing Rhett to finally get some sleep.

Link woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He smiled and walked downstairs in just his boxers, that had spots of cum on, he blushed as he noticed but it was too late so he continued down to the kitchen. He felt a headache coming on and knew that food would help a little.

He stopped at the sight of Rhett cooking and humming to himself. He smiled and whispered "Making me breakfast?". Rhett smirked to himself and whispered "You need it.". Link blushed and sat down quietly.

They ate breakfast together before spending the day lounging around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, go check out my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
